Just Me And Edward
by Vampiress Yugure
Summary: Isabella and Edward spend some alone time together. Just a short Oneshot.


**This is my first 'Twilight' FanFic, please enjoy. **

**Dis: I don't own 'Twilight' even though I've read it seven times.**

* * *

"Edward?" I asked into the damp forest air. "Edward? Are you here?"

Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and you probably know my story. When I moved to Forks and moved in with my father I meet the mysterious and alluring Edward Cullen. Who later I fell in love with, and who also later I found out was a vampire.

A vampire who did not want to be a monster but just a vampire who lived off eating animals in overpopulated areas, but you already know all that stuff. After James tried to kill me (and almost did) Edward was a little overprotective of me for awhile, but I really didn't mind. I mean who would, if the person you loved staid by your side for awhile? Just to make sure you were o.k?

My farther took me in after I came back and he forgave me. Now here I am spending the weekend at the Cullen's house with Edward playing a little game of his with me, and _I was not having fun._

"Edward, I am not having fun." I stated silently voicing my earlier thoughts.

Just then I heard a twig snap and I jumped five feet into the air. 'Yes Edward, let's play hide-and-seek in the deep damp forest in the early morning, yes so much fun.'I thought sarcastically.

Right before the sun came up Edward awoke me and he said wanted to show me something beautiful, and I, of course, said sure but after I said silently in me head, 'Now that you woken me up, what else can I do?'I thanked silently too, that he couldn't read my mind like he could the others, but getting up was definitely worth doing to see the sight I was about to, The only thing that I didn't like about the trip was that after about fifty minutes of walking I felt like my feet were going to fall off.

He stopped before a meadow and grabbed me in his arms, bridle style and started running up a small hill and when we had gotten to the top I saw the colors of red, blue, yellow, purple, and orange all surrounding the clouds beyond the forest as the sun came rising up behind them, but that was not just it; we were also in the perfect spot to see the first trees being touched by the light of the new day. I was awed; it was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my entire life and we watched it until all the colors disappeared and the sun rose high into the sky.

It was then Edward thought it was fun to run off into the woods and leave me there looking bewildered. Of course, I was stupid enough to try to follow him and this is where I am right now; in the forest, in the morning, looking for my lovely vampire boyfriend.

'Where is he?' I mentally screamed in my head. "Edward!"

I suddenly heard a ghostly chuckle, "You can't get away from me, little girl." and I gulped. 'Oh, boy.' I thought and took off in a random direction.

The race was on.

But before I had gone less than ten feet I felt someone pounce on me, I fell to the ground on my stomach, and screamed, "Edward!"

"You know you could never out run me." A said voice dripping with… laughter.

I just rolled my eyes, "Come on Edward. Let me get up." I tried to push him off me but it resulted in me turning over and having Edward on top of me, his elbows supporting himself by my shoulders and his knees were right by my hips, I was trapped. I gazed into his hypnotizing topaz eyes, and I forgot to breath.

"Hmm." He pondered silently, slowly lowering his head toward mine, making me blush light pink. "That's a very nice shade on you." He commented quietly making my blush darken. And he pressed his cold cheek against mine.

I was breathing slowly, for I knew that it was hard for him to be like this, how tempting I was to him. "Edward?" I gushed out.

"Shh…" He replied tracing my jaw with his hand, "You smell so good, Bella." and he removed his cheek from mine to look deeply into my eyes.

And he lowered his head and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and deepen it, but I held still. When he pulled back I could see his contentment and love shining through his eyes, and he smiled down at me; my favorite lopsided smile of his.

I sighed happily and ducked my head to his chest and snuggled into it. I felt him stiffen in surprise for a moment before he stood gracefully with me still in his arms and stated softly.

"We should be going home; Esme will want to know where we have been."

I just looked up at him smiling and nodded my head. He looked at me and bent his head down, to breath in my sent, and he kissed my neck lovingly right at my pulse point; his lips staying a little longer than necessary. I proceeded to go limp in his arms and he chuckled, pulling back to kiss me lovingly on the lips.

After awhile he pulled back and said, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I said almost immediately after him, and I snuggled into his chest again dozing off to the steady rhythm of his breathing and almost silent footsteps.

* * *

**It's short, I know. I still hope you like it! **

**Miyuki **


End file.
